The present invention relates generally to the field of communication devices and, more particularly, to systems, methods, arrangements and devices associated with wireless routers.
Much of the network communication today is routed at least partially through wireless routers. For example, in a large office building, wireless routers may be positioned throughout the building to provide network access to user devices equipped with wireless modems.
FIG. 1 illustrates one such arrangement. In the system 100 illustrated in FIG. 1, a communication network 110 may be accessible to numerous users. The communication network 110 may be a computer network, such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN), for example. A wireless router 120 may be positioned in the office building or in the general vicinity of a user with a user device 130 which may be a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or other handheld device. Thus, the user device 130 wirelessly communicates with the wireless router 120, which in turn allows communication with the communication network 110.
Problems may arise if the user device 130 and the wireless router 120 are positioned such that the wireless signal strength between the wireless router 120 and the user device 130 is weak. Further problems may arise if there are too many user devices utilizing the limited bandwidth of the wireless router 120. Providing high-capacity access to users in certain regions, such as remote regions, may also be costly.